


The Longmire's aren't the only ones who are emotionally constipated

by artisticpear



Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [5]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e04 The Judas Wolf, Episode: s05e05 Pure Peckinpah, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: “You do not have to worry about me, Cady.”“But I do.” Henry sighs and nods, he expected that answer.Alternatively: Cady and Henry Standing Bear talk about Mingan Pine
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Longmire's aren't the only ones who are emotionally constipated

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of su!code
> 
> Spoilers for Episodes 4 and 5 of Longmire season 5

Henry leaned against the counter of the Red Pony. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since Mingan’s passing, and only a few hours since Hector’s last strike. Not to mention he had to call Walt this morning after finding Joey Takoda's body in the parking lot after an apparent overdose in his car. Henry knew that wasn't the case. It was tiring. He wiped down the counter as he heard the bar doors open. “I am sorry but we are not ope- Cady..?” He looks up to see his goddaughter. “That is a nice surprise. Do you need something?” 

“Uh, no, not exactly.” She walks up to meet Henry on the other side of the bar. 

“Cady, I am sure you know by now that I can tell when something is wrong.” He sets the rag down and sighs. “Come, we can talk upstairs.” Cady sighs and follows him to his small apartment, looking down at her hands. “What is bothering you?” 

“..I wanted to talk,” He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to go on as he poured himself and her a cup of coffee. “What happened last night?” 

“I am not sure what you mean.” He said as he handed the cup to her, taking his own into his hands. 

“Thank you..” she pauses before speaking again. “Um.. I know it may not be any of my business, but you worry me sometimes, Henry.” He pulls up a chair, leaning back. The Longmire’s never really knew how to express their feelings properly. 

“You do not have to worry about me, Cady.” 

“But I do.” Henry sighs and nods, he expected that answer. 

“I cannot read your mind, Cady. It would make it much easier if you would tell me what exactly you are worried about.” 

“What happened last night.” She repeats, “..What changed your plans?” Henry looked down and nodded, taking a sip of the coffee, before letting it rest in his hands once again. She speaks up, “If you don’t feel comfortable talking about it, that’s totally fine, I’m just worried about you. You didn’t sound.. Like yourself, if that makes any sense.” 

“No, It does.” He looked up to her with a slight smile before he sighed again, “Mathias..” He looked down at his hands again, “He found Mingan.” He pursed his lips slightly. “In a tree.” It takes her a moment before she realizes the context. 

“Oh, Henry.. I’m so sorry.” She immediately feels awkward, like she knows too much, so she sips the coffee to attempt to hide her awkwardness. It doesn't work. 

“You do not have to apologize.” Henry pauses. “There is nothing you could have done.” There was silence for a moment. 

“You know it's not your fault, right?” She takes in his body language. His arms are crossed over his chest, holding the mug in one hand. His eyes avert her gaze. “Henry, it’s not-” 

“I could have done so much more than I did.” He continues to look away. “If I had done something, Mingan would not be dead.” 

“Henry..” She reaches out for his hand, which she receives after he sets down his coffee, giving her a light squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

“Thank you, Cady.” 

"I'm not sure you're actually listening to me." She rubs her thumb over his hand. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Cady-"

"Hey." They meet eyes and she stands, pulling him up into a hug. It had been awhile since she initiated a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay." She rubbed small circles into his back as he just rested into the hug. She could tell he needed it. After a minute or two, he pulled away, letting his hand rest on the side of her head. 

"Thank you." She smiles and leans into his hands as he rubs her face lightly with his thumb. "I needed that. Thank you, Cady."

"Of course." His hand falls to rest on his hip as he picks up his coffee once more.

"I have to get back to work now." He says as she hands him her mug and he puts them in the sink. "I need to open soon."

"It was nice talking with you, Henry."

"Same for you... Be careful." He meets Cady's eyes and she nods. 

"I will." She smiles and passes Mathias on her way out.


End file.
